


Chocolate Hearts

by LyricalWandering



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Mild Smut, Naegiri - Freeform, Office Romance, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, alternate title was Sex and Candy like the Marcy Playground song, definitely nothing super explicit, it's implied - Freeform, that will come later in another fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalWandering/pseuds/LyricalWandering
Summary: "I didn't bring you any chocolate today - I left it all back in my room. Come by later and pick it up."In which Valentine's Day is celebrated in true Japanese tradition at the office, Kyoko Kirigiri is far too smooth for her own good, and Makoto Naegi can't take hints very well. This takes place some months after Side: Hope, but a little bit before Makoto becomes Headmaster of the new Hope's Peak Academy.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	Chocolate Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated V-Day, friends! This humble work (that took me almost three days of editing hell to complete lol) is based off of Kodaka's Danganronpa Valentine's Day themed tweets a few years ago, linked here: https://twitter.com/RelatableDR_en/status/831518488225275904?s=19
> 
> Kyoko's tweet basically proves that despite her impressive stoicism, she's actually got all the moves. Also two quick things to take note of here:  
> I will be making references to how Valentine's Day is celebrated in Japan based on a little research (feel free to Google if you're not yet familiar!)  
> And second, I once again have Hina here working at the 14th branch just because she deserves to be near her friends and it makes life easier lol. With that said, really hope you guys enjoy!

It was February 14th, and Makoto Naegi was feeling especially lucky that day.

On that particular morning, the Future Foundation's 14th branch was bustling with a plethora of activity. But for once, it wasn't due to the news of another terrorist attack; most of which had died down since the Remnants of Despair had been recovered and rehabilitated. Nor was the liveliness of the office due to a flurry of orders that immediate action needed to be taken to search for and/or rescue victims of said attacks.

Though large scale acts of violence were still all too common in the shaky world they were trying to rebuild, it seemed that humanity was finally approaching some semblance of peace in this new era.

No, that morning, the office air smelled freshly of just-roasted coffee, crisp new paper, and a tangible cheerfulness that felt quite foreign at first to the setting.

The nature of the Future Foundation's work had more often than not burdened it's members with an iron weighted heaviness. A certain amount of sobriety was required to be able to work competently in response to disaster, and the victims of despair that they *did* manage to save surely expected an authoritive tone and reassuring face once they'd been removed and taken to safety.

In short, duties at the Future Foundation rivaled police work, and things were mostly stressful in such a fast-paced environment.

So today's cheerfulness was something of a welcome comfort to Makoto Naegi, who found nostalgia in early morning routine and the low hum of chatter, pleasantly mixing with laughter that called back to his elementary and middle school days.

It was Valentine's Day, and the higher-ups had (mercifully) allowed everyone to celebrate in traditional Japanese fashion around the office. The women of their branch were happily moving from desk to desk, presenting their co-workers and superiors with either giri-choco (store bought chocolate for friends) or honmei-choco (homemade chocolate for someone special).

A thorough glance around the room as he strode to the kitchen for some coffee told Makoto that no matter which type of chocolate was being given or received this morning, it had everyone in a wonderful mood.

Hiro saluted him with a smug grin on his face as he sat behind a tower of honmei-choco on his desk (despite being in a committed relationship with a woman who definitely *didn't* work with them). Toko nodded when she caught Makoto's eye as she bustled past him, carrying a generous bag of chocolate (presumably homemade, presumably about to be rejected) in her arms, trailing after an obviously annoyed Byakuya who was condescending on someone very loudly over the phone. And on the far end of the office, two of their cohorts who had been shyly though relentlessly flirting with each other for the past month were finally embracing.

Makoto sighed happily to himself. He certainly wasn't ashamed to admit that he was a classic sucker for love and gestures of affection. Although he'd never been given very much honmei-choco in the past...well, none that he could recall, anyway. He would always unfortunately have to dismiss the gap in his memory that left out his freshman and sophomore years at Hope's Peak Academy. But he often wondered if he *had* grabbed the attention of someone special within those lost high school years. Or, more accurately, if he'd been lucky enough to receive such a gesture of affection from a very *specific* someone, even back then...

"Happy Valentine's Day, Naegi!"

Makoto yelped as he jolted forward in surprise, almost spilling hot coffee all over himself mid-pour. Thankfully, his aforementioned luck seemed to be on the kinder side that morning, sparing him from burns and only staining his sleeve a little.

"Geez Hina, don't sneak up on a guy like that!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Hina chirped, but her eyes were shining as if she'd already forgotten what she was supposed to be apologizing for.

"Here, I actually made your chocolates too because I needed the practice for...well, *you know*. So don't go getting any wrong ideas, mister!" She thrust a cellophane wrapped, heart-shaped box into Makoto's hands.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he chuckled, gratefully accepting his best friend's gift with a hug.

"Thank you, Hina. And happy Valentine's to you too! Hold on, I have your chocolate back at my desk. Walk with me?"

Hina fondly rolled her eyes, hoisting herself up to have a seat on the countertop instead. It was apparent that she wanted to indulge in a little more private conversation before heading back into the busy bullpen.

"You really can't stand the whole "not giving, just receiving" deal, huh?"

"Nope. I mean come on, it's kinda sexist! Besides, I wouldn't pass up any opportunity to show my friends how much I care about them, you know that."

"Oh yeah? How do you think Byakuya will react when you bring him *honmei* chocolate hearts in front of the whole office?"

Makoto snickered. "First of all, his were *not* honmei-choco. Second, why don't you ask him? I'm pretty sure he turned three different shades of red and asked if I had 'ANY decency' or respect for him when I passed his gift off. Then he said that I'd never be worthy enough to even be sniffed at by him or his bloodline, blah blah blah, the usual."

The two friends laughed. Byakuya took everything - including himself - far too seriously.

"Hey," Makoto said suddenly, remembering Hina's excitement. "How did it go with...?"

"You mean with Ichika?" Hina cut in, her cheeks turning red as her eyes darted down to stare at her dangling feet. "The girl I've been too cowardly to ask out for months, so I waited until I had a holiday as an excuse to finally do the damn thing?" 

It was true - Hina had long been suffering from a critical crush on Ichika (an intelligent young woman who specialized in social work within their department), without doing a thing about it. The quiet, black haired beauty had been all poor Hina could talk about with her friends for months. But even though she'd been quite clearly smitten, it had taken a lot of time, healing, and encouragement on Makoto's part to help Hina come to terms with moving forward. More specifically, moving forward romantically. Her grief for Sakura Ogami, (Hina's past love), would really never fade, she'd come to realize.

Ultimately, Makoto had convinced Hina to believe that Sakura had truly wanted her to live a life of happiness. And at long last, Hina now felt ready to try and allow herself to love again.

Makoto nodded, urging her to continue.

"Yeah, yeah??"

"Wellll, I gave her the chocolates, right? Then, I didn't say anything. We actually just stared at each other for like a solid minute, totally silent. And then she asked if they were for her, and I think I said yes, but Makoto, *I don't remember* aaaannnd...well...long story short, we're going for a walk in the park tonight. Apparently." Hina finished recounting in a rush, a goofy grin on her face.

Makoto beamed back at his friend.

"Yes!! Congrats, Hina!"

They high-fived like teenagers, just as a new presence emerged in the kitchen.

"Am I interrupting a post-game celebration of some sort?"

Makoto's heart skipped a beat. He turned to see none other than his favorite person standing in the doorway, a teasing smile on her face.

"Kiri!" He greeted her with a little wave. "Hina is finally going out with Ichika tonight."

Kyoko turned her smile to Hina, nodding her approval. "Well done. The chocolates were a success then?"

"Mmhmm!" Hina's ponytail bobbed as she bounced in place. "Greatest success ever, Kyoko. Thanks to you and Makoto for giving me that much needed push."

"Don't mention it. It was in the spirit of tradition, after all. Now I know you're excited, but would you be able to tap it down long enough to get at least some work done today?" Kyoko bargained, nodding in the direction of the office.

Hina sighed, looking just a little forlorn before hopping down off the counter.

"Fiiiine, I guess I can't refuse. We're gonna be leaving this place in the dust to go be school faculty in a few more months anyway, so I should be able to power through. Especially with something so nice to look forward to, later tonight." She let out a dreamy sigh, elbowing Makoto suggestively on her way out.

"I'll leave you two alone then. Kyoko, make sure you don't forget that it's Valentine's! And there are certain traditions you shouldn't ignore todayyy!"

Makoto internally winced as he felt his cheeks burn. Could Hina just keep things cool for even a few minutes?? All of their other friends did so quite well, but then again only Hina knew *all* of the details pertaining to their story.

It had been several months since the Final Killing Game at Future Foundation headquarters, and things between him and Kyoko had, well...blossomed. In such a beautiful way.

A relationship that they'd avoided labeling immediately after Junko's Game had suddenly become their highest priority. It was funny, Makoto thought, how being faced with your own mortality and the mortality of the one you love brings everything that *truly* matters into laser sharp focus.

When Kyoko had been in the hospital recovering from the after affects of the poison, antidote, and her short-lived coma, he'd been the first to be completely honest about his feelings.

"I love you." He'd confessed to her one night as he crouched beside her hospital bed, holding her hand tightly in his.

"I've loved you for so long. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

To his complete joy, he'd found out that night just how deeply the one woman he would fight despair and save the world for, again and again, felt about him.

"I love you, too. More than I've ever wanted to devote myself to another person. Makoto, I want more than just...moments. From now on, I want it all." She'd stroked his face with her free hand, coaxing him to meet her eyes in the dark as she'd offered a pinky finger.

"We'll always be by each other's sides. Forever. I promise."

They'd shared a lot of firsts since then.

Their first *real* kiss as a *real* couple was one; not just as best friends too scared to lose their jobs or each other, or too wary to define their future in bold lettering when the future of the world itself seemed so bleak and uncertain. They'd finally confessed to their friends (who had really always known) just what they meant to each other, for the first time. They'd shared their first few blissful months as a couple, and in that time, they'd shared their very first nights of passion together as well.

Now Makoto matched Kyoko's quiet gaze, smiling a little sheepishly as he tried not to get too lost in dazzling violet eyes during work hours.

"Hey," he greeted her again now that they were alone, his voice softer and tinged with the admiration he only held for her.

"Hey yourself," she answered back, tucking a loose strand of lavender hair behind her ear. She only did that when she was feeling shy or when she was deep in thought. Makoto excelled at figuring out the difference each time, and today it seemed that Kyoko's thoughts were calmer than usual.

"Er, Hina sure is enthusiastic since she heard that we made things official, huh?" He chuckled, hoping their friend's sly remarks hadn't thrown Kyoko off too much. Makoto knew how uncomfortable public displays of affection or mentions of their relationship made her.

"Indeed." His girlfriend agreed with a small sigh. "But I wouldn't necessarily say that's a bad thing. Even if it is mildly embarrassing to endure at work."

"Heh, yeah. Well, you don't have to worry about that for much longer! If I manage to get my certification, all we need are the building permits to get the show on the road."

Kyoko smiled, glancing around to be sure they were still alone. Then she stepped forward to close the small distance between them, reaching out to straighten his collar.

"You mean *when* you get your certificate. It's a sure bet. Have more faith in yourself, Makoto."

One of the first conversations Makoto had had with Kyoko, once they'd returned to the mainland and gotten medical treatment, regarded their futures. Not just pertaining to their relationship, but to their careers. What they truly wanted to pursue in life as they learned to embrace a new normal.

Kyoko had always had a bad taste in her mouth when it came to the blatant corruption in the Future Foundation's most elite inner circle. Thus she had no desire to return to her position as head of the 14th Division for much longer. Her reasons for wanting to leave were many, but above all, she missed detective work. Not to mention that the amount of job offers from highly regarded agencies that had rolled in after Tengan's game were ridiculous, even further tempting her to accept the most promising offer (getting back into the flow until she could work independently once more) and leave the Future Foundation in the dust.

Makoto, on the other hand, had been inspired by his time working for the FF. It had led him to discover a passion for humanitarian work, and for what felt like the first time in his life, it had provoked him to pursue a brand new, exciting goal.

Makoto Naegi was currently putting every ounce of his energy into rebuilding Hope's Peak Academy.

Except that this time, he wanted things to be different. Things *would* be different. No more elitist values, no more Steering Committee, no more exclusion. Even if that meant cutting off government funding, which Byakuya scoffed at anyway. Makoto wanted to revive the former ultimate academy with a vision of equality in mind, and do his part in providing a safe and nurturing environment for the future generations of Japan. Living in a post-despair world, it was the least he could do to feel even close to worthy of his title, Ultimate Hope.

It was a project he had dubbed "Reunion 78" to his friends: all of whom had (to his relief) agreed to take part in. Including - nay, especially - Kyoko. It was clear that she'd wholeheartedly meant it when she said that she wanted to be by his side, and planned on taking the role of Vice Headmistress to his Headmaster's position once the school was opened once more. That way she could split her time between the school and pursuing crime; high responsibilities which Makoto had no doubt that unlike anyone else, she would be able to balance with ease.

He blushed now at her praise, rubbing the back of his neck. The scent of her perfume captured his senses as she stood so close to him.

"Oh, well, I-I sure hope so. I've been studying like crazy. Anyway, once Reunion 78 is officially complete, we'll be out of here and back on familiar stomping grounds! We'll even have our own private offices. Hopefully with locking doors," he chuckled, thinking of how often Hina, Hiro, Toko, and even Byakuya popped in on them for any little thing throughout the day.

But that wasn't at all where Kyoko's mind was. She arched a curious eyebrow, a small smirk on her lips.

"Oh? Will we be participating in such activities that we'd need functioning locks on our doors? It seems to me that you have a few ideas planned, future Headmaster."

Her hand trailed up his neck to cup his cheek. Makoto's blush deepened.

" *Oh* ! I-I didn't mean it like that! I just, er - "

"Don't worry," Kyoko giggled behind one gloved hand, amused at how flustered he was. "I know you unwittingly walk into these traps thanks to your charming naivety. But in any case, we don't have those luxuries just yet, so we should probably head back to work ourselves for now."

"Heh, agreed," Makoto said with a light laugh, still feeling slightly discombobulated.

As they walked down the hall back to the bullpen, Makoto decided to return his girlfriend's teasing.

"By the way, Hina was right, you know. There *are* certain traditions you probably shouldn't ignore today." He said with a playful nudge against her shoulder. Kyoko side-eyed him.

"Touche. I know you plan on giving me chocolate as well, which happens to break tradition. You could at least wait until White Day."

"But that's so far off! And a pretty girl such as yourself deserves as many sweets as possible from the man she's courting. I happen to know all about your sweet tooth, Kirigiri-san."

It was subtle, but he could tell that Kyoko's cheeks were tinted pink.

"Is that so."

"It is *indeed*." He jokingly mimicked her way of speaking.

They reached his desk and Makoto rummaged around in his work bag before pulling out a precarious mess of pink wrapping paper adorned with red hearts - the contents of which were his honmei-choco for her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kiri." He said, far too excited by the sparkle in her eyes as she took the package from him. Her gloved finger delicately traced over a card adorned in white lace that he'd attached to the parcel.

"Thank...thank you so much, Naegi." Her voice shook a little in a rare moment of emotion before she promptly caught herself and cleared her throat.

"Any trouble at all wrapping this?" She asked, trying to smother her amusement through her change in tone.

Makoto groaned a little. "You know I'm not that great with presentation! Or...wrapping stuff?" He laughed nervously. If he was being honest, he'd been pretty pleased with himself when preparing her gift the night before. But looking at in now in the hands of his very poised girlfriend, he suddenly felt a little childish.

Kyoko, however, didn't seem displeased in the slightest.

"Hmm. I can't say I disagree with that self-evaluation. But I appreciate the lovely gesture no less. Thank you again for taking the time to wrap this yourself, Naegi. And by the way,"

At this Kyoko took a glance around the office. Apparently after ensuring that anyone near enough to spy on them seemed properly distracted with their own gift exchanges, she leaned down closer to Makoto to murmur in his ear.

"I didn't bring you any chocolate today - I left it all back in my room. Come by later and pick it up."

Makoto blinked, feeling befuddled.

"Oh, really? Did you forget it in the fridge or something? Because you totally don't have to worry if you did! I almost did that myself -"

"No, Naegi." 

His girlfriend interrupted, looking at him pointedly. But Makoto was still lost.

"Uh, oh yeah, okay! No sweat. I guess I'll see you at your place after work then!"

Kyoko gave him yet another long, measured look before finally nodding and going back to her tasks.

Makoto scratched the side of his face, still wondering why she'd had such a sudden change in tone. Was she uncomfortable exchanging gifts with him at the office? Should he have waited until later to give her hers?

Now that he thought about it, Makoto realized that with how hectic their schedules had been, especially since they'd begun Reunion 78, he and Kyoko had neglected to make official plans for the holiday evening. He mentally cursed himself, hoping that a bottle of her favorite wine, a home cooked meal, and quality time spent together later that evening would suffice for now. Then he'd figure out something more special to do with her over the weekend.

(Oh well. I guess I'll find out what's up by the time I get to Kyoko's place.)

Makoto turned back to his desk, booting up his computer and trying to shrug off his confusion long enough to get *something* done for the day.

*

Later that evening, Makoto stood outside Kyoko's apartment with a bouquet of roses cradled in his arm. His raised fist was still frozen in midair, barely a second after knocking when her door was abruptly flung open. Before he could even react at all, Makoto found himself being swiftly pulled inside by his tie, stumbling into the foyer of the apartment and practically falling into Kyoko's arms as her lips unceremoniously crashed against his.

Effectively stealing his breath and making him groan. The roses slipped out of his arms, temporarily forgotten.

Makoto's mind struggled to catch up quickly enough to *act* - to grab her by the waist and reciprocate in some passionate way, in any way that he could possibly muster while still trying to fully grasp the situation.

Kyoko was kissing him. She was shucking off her jacket and loosening her own tie before getting to work on his. The pace she set was almost dizzying.

"I thought that, - *mmph* - t-that you had chocolates to give me?" Makoto tried his best to tease her in between their urgent, greedy kisses. But it was becoming very clear to him just what she'd had in mind, earlier at the office.

"Like I said before, it *is* Valentine's Day, and I am a man who works for you, after all."

He could have sworn he felt her lips slant into a mischievous smirk.

"Who said that I don't have something to give you?" She challenged as she pulled away long enough to catch her breath. Makoto gulped at the less than subtle implication.

Without skipping a beat, Kyoko met his eyes as she tugged each of her gloves off with her teeth. She let them drop to the ground as Makoto let loose a low moan in pure admiration of her finesse, and her newly bared hands began to slowly (achingly slowly...) run across his shoulders and down the length of his back. He shivered as she pressed her mouth to his ear, her warm breath tickling his skin. All the blood in his body seemed to rush south as he grappled to register the sinful offering she proposed to him next.

"And if it's chocolate that you're craving, I suppose I wouldn't object to you pouring some on me..."

At that, Makoto's poor brain all but stalled out and broke.

He opened his mouth to respond but gasped instead as he felt sudden heat and moisture glide down the sensitive skin of his neck - and ah, that was her tongue, she was demonstrating how he could taste the chocolate he was being encouraged to paint her skin with.

It was enough to send his mind and body into overdrive.

"Kiri..." he murmured her name, running his fingers through her hair and cupping her face as he guided her lips back to his.

Sex with Kyoko was still brand new, exciting and thrilling and so much more than he'd ever even dreamed it would be. They had just begun to discover each other behind closed doors, curious fingers charting new territory on silken skin as they learned what made each other feel good. But it was really never just sex when it came to opening their hearts up to each other. In short, they didn't just fuck. They made love. And that meant everything to the both of them, each time.

"Hmm, you're much too naive, you know," Kyoko whispered between quick kisses. "I was basically asking you to have sex with me tonight. Earlier at the office."

Makoto giggled into her mouth, beginning to guide her to the bedroom as they continued to make out.

"I, ah, had a feeling that's what you meant. I just wanted to be a gentleman about it."

"You always are. But maybe tonight, I need you to be a little less gentlemanly about certain things."

They somehow reached the bed. Kyoko fell backwards onto the mattress, tugging Makoto down with her by his tie. He had to wonder just how mystical this gorgeous woman was, to somehow land gracefully and keep every hair in place, all while successfully luring her boyfriend to bed. He braced himself on his arms and settled on top of her, their bodies pressing together in a fit of heat and need.

"Oh really?" Makoto teased, dipping down to nip at her collarbone and begin kissing her neck.

"Yes, r-really..." her voice hitched on the last word as Makoto sourced out her sweet spot. He smirked, all too smug that he knew just where to kiss to get his ordinarily quiet girl to moan for him.

"Right here?" He double checked. All Kyoko could do was quickly nod in encouragement. Makoto laughed as he tasted her skin again, starting to work the hell out that one special spot, wanting to get her to moan for him again. "Now you were saying?"

"My aren't we forward tonight? You...*oh*...Makoto..." She gasped his name as his caressing hands began to slip down her body, tracing her curves as visions of slowly undressing her made him light-headed. His lips were quick to follow, kissing the hollow of her throat as his nimble fingers popped the button at her collar.

"Hmm, I could continue unbuttoning your shirt. But maybe I should hold off on giving you any more gifts until White Day next month?" He looked up to flash her a devious grin.

Despite her current flustered state, Kyoko narrowed her eyes with a withering glance in response. 

"If you dare to so much as *think* about stopping now, even if you are attempting to tease me, so help me Makoto Naegi I will not be accompanying you to bed again for a long while."

"But you *invited* me to your bed tonight, my love. Or basically attacked me. That's more accurate."

"The point still stands." She insisted, guiding his fingers back to the buttons on her shirt, coaxing him to undo the rest of them. He did so quickly, slipping the garment off of her shoulders and gathering her up in his arms. The feeling of her almost bare chest flush against his was all consuming.

"You're beautiful. My God, you're so beautiful. I love you so much." He said in near-disbelief, reaching for her hands to gently kiss along her scars. He watched her eyes change, reflecting the desire and devotion ignited behind them. A lovely blush colored her skin as she shyly looked away, but leaned into him nonetheless.

"And you're the man that I love. Please kiss me again."

She didn't need to ask him twice.

*

Later they lay naked in each other's embrace, a mess of tangled limbs and sweat soaked skin, the taste of chocolate on both of their lips. Sated and sleepy and in love as their two hearts continued to beat as one.

"I have to say, I didn't know you meant what you said." Makoto softly giggled. "When you wanted me to...you know..."

"Pour chocolate on me?" Kyoko finished for him, a small laugh bubbling up in her tired voice. "You should know better by now that I mean what I say, dear."

"Yeah, good point." Makoto pressed a loving kiss to her forehead as he pulled her closer.

"Chocolate has never tasted so sweet." He whispered wickedly, making her blush and hide her face in his bare chest.

"And *you've* never tasted so sweet," she managed to fire back, successfully embarrassing her boyfriend at the hidden meaning behind the sentiment. She giggled at his shy silence, lifting her head to meet his eyes and press a soft kiss to his parted lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Makoto. This was our very first...was it as nice as you hoped it would be?"

Makoto smiled, returning her kiss and reveling in the feeling of her precious skin against his, certain that there was nothing and no one in the world he wanted and loved more than the beautiful woman he laid with now. 

"Are you kidding? I couldn't have asked for better. Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! More Dangan content coming up next. I've actually been sorta-kinda working on a future AU for a little bit that I'd love to share here! Depending on how inspired I am to run with it, it may turn out to be three to four chapters long, at least. It will mainly be Naegiri centered, but set far into their married lives with plenty of cameos from other Danganronpa characters. It will also be featuring a few different POVs, including that of some familiar faces from a certain later game...you'll see, haha.


End file.
